


No One But Us

by FortuitousOccurrence



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, i didn't even proofread this, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuitousOccurrence/pseuds/FortuitousOccurrence
Summary: Reader is a force user with little training and Cal is trying to teach you how to communicate telepathically through the force. But if he can sense your feelings, how can you hide the fact you have a crush on him?
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	No One But Us

“Just focus on me,” he said, eyes locked on yours. You took a deep breath and tried to follow his instructions. You sat facing him on the bench near the kitchen on the Mantis. “Now reach out with your feelings. Try to reach for me.” 

Breathing deeply, you tried to reach out, feeling yourself push out further with each breath. But every time you heard Merrin and Greez talking nearby, you felt your focus slip and you were only getting more frustrated each time. It didn’t help that you were doing this exercise while staring into Cal’s eyes. The prolonged eye contact made you a little flustered despite the purposeful intention behind it. You pressed your eyes shut for a moment before trying again. 

“Hey, pretend there’s no one here but us,” he reminded you. You closed your eyes this time as you reached out again. You could feel yourself reaching further with each breath you took until suddenly, something met your consciousness and your eyes snapped open. Cal was smiling at you and you could quite literally feel his joy as you finally got it. 

The two of you didn’t say anything just tried to maintain the mental link for a moment as you looked at each other. You felt your own joy at the achievement but as you stared into his eyes again, you felt that joy shift into a deep admiration for him. He helped you learn how to do this and he’d taught you so much in the time that you’d known him. He helped you start to forgive yourself for the past. He helped you develop your relationship with the Force to the point that you were able to do this. He helped you realize that you were deserving of a future, and a future with love at that. A future with him by your side. And love. A deep and abiding affection for him. 

Could he feel all those thoughts that just ran through your mind? You brought your attention back to his eyes as you felt a wave of anxiety wash over you, closing the connection between you. 

“Wow, so that’s that, huh? I did it,” you tried to change the subject before he could bring it up, but it didn’t work. “

“What was that?” he asked. He didn’t seem upset, just confused at why you ended the link. You looked down then over to where Merrin sat near the holotable. She glanced over at you, also a little confused. When you looked back at Cal, you opened your mouth to speak but closed it again with a sigh. 

“I just- I lost-” you stammered. “I lost focus.” You couldn’t look him in the eyes now and he’d be a fool if he didn’t notice. He glanced at Merrin then Greez and Cere sitting in the cockpit. 

“Alright,” he said, grabbing your hand and standing up. “Come on,” he led you down the little hall to the sleeping quarters. When you were really alone, he dropped your hand and stood in front of you. “What happened?” 

“I told you I lost focus,” you said, still not meeting his eyes. 

“But you got so nervous all of a sudden. What was that?” he asked. This meant he didn’t perceive your thoughts like you thought he had or that he just didn’t realize the implications of those thoughts, that he didn’t realize you basically admitted that you loved him while the two of you were literally telepathically connected. “There’s no one but us back here. You can tell me,” he tried to reassure you. You opened your mouth and took a deep breath before speaking. It didn’t seem like there was a viable way out now, so why not tell him the truth. 

“Did you notice how I felt before I broke the connection?” you asked, finally looking up at his face. 

“Yes,” he nodded, patiently waiting for your explanation. 

“I was afraid of you seeing how I really feel. . . about you,” you didn’t lock eyes with him but you kept your eyes on his expression. 

“Why?” he was still confused, but it seemed like he was beginning to understand.

“Because it’s not the jedi way. I never wanted to-” you struggled to find the words, not wanting to sound presumptuous. “I didn’t want to face being rejected because I know you’ve spent most of your life pursuing the jedi way and I don’t ever want to get in the way of that.” 

“How long have you felt like this?” he asked, finally realizing the full implications of your words. 

“A while. Maybe a few months,” you answer. He was silent a moment and you took it as a rejection. He was obviously just trying to find the best way to let you down easy and tell you it would never work. “I’m sorry,” you began. “I didn’t want to put this on you. I never expected anything to happen if I did tell you. I just hope this doesn’t change anything between us. I still want to be your friend and I’d hate it if this made things-” 

“I haven’t said anything yet,” he cut you off. 

“Then say something,” you replied. It wasn’t a demand, but a plea for relief from the uncertainty of how he felt about your unintentional confession. 

“The jedi are gone. Those that remember the old ways are few and scattered. When we eventually rebuild, there’s no guarantee that things will be the same as they were,” he said. This time he was the one who wouldn’t meet your eyes. “And maybe things don’t have to be the same as they were.” You looked down when you felt his hands gently picking up yours. “Let’s just. . . try creating that connection again,” he looked you in the eyes again, holding your hands between the two of you. You nodded and tried to create that mental link again. Hopefully it would be easier now that you had done it once and gotten your feelings out in the open now. It did come a little easier this time, but more than your own emotions, you felt his this time, as if he was pushing himself towards you. He wanted you to feel what he felt, to know without a doubt just how strongly he felt in his attachment to you. It felt like his mind embraced your own in the most tender and loving of ways. Your eyes looked up at his in surprise. You never allowed yourself to hope that he might ever reciprocate your feelings. 

“Cal,” you whispered his name as you felt a smile creep onto your face. “Really?” 

“It can be hard to put it into words but,” he paused, smiling back at you, “we don’t have to.” There were many words that could probably describe what you felt from him but they all confirmed something that you hadn’t yet dared to hope for: he cared for you deeply and entirely and he never wanted to leave you. You couldn’t just stand there anymore so you pulled your hands from his to wrap your arms around him. You could feel him chuckle silently as he embraced you back, pressing his cheek against your hair. 

“You should have taught me this earlier,” you joked as he squeezed you close with a chuckle.


End file.
